1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liner for wearing under an upper torso garment. More particularly, the present invention relates to a heated liner for wearing under an upper torso garment.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
Commercial fishing boats, recreational, and other water craft often are operated in relatively cold water. Additionally, off-shore drilling platforms are frequently located in severe cold water environments. Individuals engaged in such activities in cold water environments are subject to the potential dangers of being accidentally immersed in cold water for substantial periods of time before they are rescued.
The greatest danger other than drowning in such circumstances is from the rapid loss of body heat, or hypothermia, the result of lowered deep body temperature, which results in death.
Unconsciousness can occur when the deep body temperature falls to approximately 90xc2x0 F. (32xc2x0 C.) and heart failure is the usual cause of death when the body core cools to about 85xc2x0 F. (30xc2x0 C.) or below.
Several factors are involved in determining the amount of time that one can survive in cold water. These factors include the survival procedure used. If the individual is required to tread water, the body loses heat at a much faster rate than if the individual remained motionless. Swimming also results in an increased rate of body heat loss. Other factors involved include the weight of the person, amount of body fat, etc. On the average, however, a predicted survival time is about 2 xc2xd to 3 hours in water of 50xc2x0 F.
Certain body regions have high rates of heat loss while a subject is holding still in cold water. These areas are the sides of the chest where is little muscle or fat, the head which is normally out of the water, and the groin region loses substantial heat due to large blood and lymph vessels near the surface of the skin.
Conventional life jackets typically have only flotation characteristics. The individual wearing such conventional jackets may assume a posture in the water that somewhat lessens heat loss. In this posture, the arms are held tightly to the sides of the chest with the legs together and knees drawn upward toward the chest. Although this posture may lessen the heat loss somewhat, it is highly inefficient and the survival time is not significantly increased.
Additionally, despite the improvements in winter weather garments over recent times, presently available such garments all have one characteristic in common; unless some heating accessory is introduced by the wearer, any warmth experienced by the wearer is generated by the wearer""s own body.
For somewhat cold environments, and in fairly calm wind situations, xe2x80x9cpassive warmingxe2x80x9d may suffice. In extremely cold conditions, however, ones in which wind renders the temperature at an effective temperature much lower level than actual thermometer readings, some form of heat augmentation is desirable.
For years, lighter fluid-fueled xe2x80x9chand warmersxe2x80x9d have been available as an auxiliary source of heat for persons who venture outdoors in cold conditions. Also, certain chemically actuated heating packets are available for emergency situations. Further still, battery operated socks and gloves are available.
The use of lighter fluid-fueled xe2x80x9chand warmers,xe2x80x9d however, pose obvious safety hazards, for they involve, quite literally, introducing a smoldering canister of flammable liquid into one""s garment.
Furthermore, chemical heat packs are expensive, and last for limited durations, and battery powered, heated garments, such as socks and gloves, have very short service life between battery charges.
Thus there is a need for a heated liner for use with an upper torso garment.
Numerous innovations for survival garment have been provided in the prior art that will be described. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they differ from the present invention in that they do not teach a heated liner for use with an upper torso garment.
FOR EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,015,300 to Hayward et al. teaches a flotation jacket that has flotation material therein to provide adequate inherent buoyancy for adults. A flap of waterproof insulative closed cell material is concealed on the inside of the body of the jacket and can be released therefrom to be converted into panels providing thermal protection in cold water to the lower trunk region of the wearer.
ANOTHER EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,137,586 to Evert teaches a survival suit having flotation and hypothermia protection characteristics. The suit includes an outer jacket and an inner jacket adapted to fit snugly about the torso of the wearer thereby minimizing any exchange of cold water. In the event of penetration of a small amount of water, the inner jacket is designed to entrap an insulating layer of water against the torso when immersed whereby high heat loss areas of the torso are thermally insulated. The outer jacket is provided with flotation material adequate to keep an adult afloat.
STILL ANOTHER EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,242,769 to Rayfield et al. teaches an anti-exposure inflatable structure for reducing loss of heat from the body of a wearer, having spaced inflatable cavities with water vapor openings between cavities and an outer covering of a breathable, water-proof material loosely covering the outer surface of the structure, the structure having sealing means at its marginal edges to prevent water from entering between the body of a wearer and the structure.
YET ANOTHER EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,394,124 to Cooper teaches a flotation life support device in which a buoyant ring is hinged to form an opening permitting entry of an occupant and in which an underwater bag depends from the ring and has an opening in alignment with the opening in the ring permitting easy entry to the ring and bag. The opening in the bag is closed by a slide fastener so that the occupant and the water contained in the bag are separated from the surrounding water to minimize dissipation of body heat. The ring also is provided with a seat to support the occupant and with a canopy to protect the occupant against spray and wave action for easier control of breathing.
STILL YET ANOTHER EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,603,648 to Kea teaches an outdoor survival garment having front and back portions and an integral connection including a pair of shoulder connectors extending across the shoulders of the wearer to define a neck opening; a connecting strap to connect the front and back portions over each side of-the wearer; a first solid flotation layer within the front and back portions to float a wearer of the garment in a body of water; an inflatable bladder within the front and back portions to supplement the solid flotation layer; the inflatable bladder being disposed within the garment and extending from the front to the back portions; compressed gas carried within the garment to selectively inflate the bladder; an outermost compartment disposed in the front portion of the jacket that houses a fiber optic lead inside of the outermost compartment, and which houses a LED underneath a fiber optic lead, to collectively provide lighting; at least one battery in a lowermost section of the back portion of the garment to supply power to the fiber optic and LED lighting; an array of solar element conductors or photovoltaic solar cells in a solar panel or fiber optic container in a top most section of the back portion of the garment in electrical connection to repower the fiber optic and LED lighting; at least one electrical heating element within a layer within a lining next removed from an inner most lining or compartment that extends from the front and the back portions of the garment and includes heating coil wires.
YET STILL ANOTHER EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 6,005,222 to Hicks teaches a cold weather garment which, through power produced by solar panels embedded in the exterior of the garment, which, in turn, operate heating elements, the heat from which are directed toward the interior of the garment, actively augments the wearer""s natural heat production. Because the garment""s heating facilities are powered by solar cells, all hazards from flammable fuels are eliminated, there are no expensive batteries to repeatedly replace, and, so long as sun light is available, the wearer will be warmed indefinitely.
It is apparent that numerous innovations for survival garments have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.
ACCORDINGLY, AN OBJECT of the present invention is to provide a heated liner for wearing under an upper torso garment that avoids the disadvantages of the prior art.
ANOTHER OBJECT of the present invention is to provide a heated liner for wearing under an upper torso garment that is simple and inexpensive to manufacture.
STILL ANOTHER OBJECT of the present invention is to provide a heated liner for wearing under an upper torso garment that is simple to use.
BRIEFLY STATED, YET ANOTHER OBJECT of the present invention is to provide a heated liner that is worn under an upper torso garment. The liner includes an upper torso-covering garment that underlies the upper torso garment, heating wires, storage batteries that are in electrical communication with, and power, the heating wires, solar cells that are in electrical communication with, and recharge, the storage batteries, and a thermostat that is in electrical communication with, and regulates the heat generated by, the heating wires. The heating wires form a continuous serpentine pattern throughout the upper torso-covering garment. The storage batteries include chest and back batteries that are disposed on the upper torso-covering garment. The solar cells include chest and back solar cells that extend from uppermost portions of the upper torso-covering garment, by lengths of solar cell wire that allows the solar cells to pass freely through openings in the upper torso garment and be replaceably attached thereto by hook and loop fasteners. The thermostat extends from the upper torso-covering garment, by lengths of thermostat wire that allows the thermostat to pass freely through an opening in the upper torso garment and be replaceably attached thereto by hook and loop fasteners.
The novel features which are considered characteristic of the present invention are set forth in the appended claims. The invention itself, however, both as to its construction and its method of operation, together with, additional objects and advantages thereof, will be best understood from the following description of the specific embodiments when read and understood in connection with the accompanying drawing.